metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phalanx-a-pedian/Archive
Hello. This page an archive of my talk page. This contains content from before I changed my name when I was known as "JosephK19". The long period of time between the last comments here and the present has been significant enough that I feel it no-longer reflects me accurately. However I'm maintaining the content here for reference. Main page style voting Hi. I reverted your edits to the Main Page because it wasn't agreed yet. At this time, a vote is open here and I welcome you to voice your opinion. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page style voting messages When you sent all those messages out you forgot to check to see if they were currently active. You even sent one to the founder who hadn't edited since August 25 2005, the day this wiki was made. They can't see the message if they aren't active. MarioGalaxy2433g5{ADMIN} 19:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, it could have been done much easier by an Admin editing the mediawiki interface. Please, in the future, let the administrators handle such things regarding the operation of the wiki, as we have the power to do so. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 01:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling and Grammer Do you mind if I correct your spelling and/or grammer on your user page? I see a lot of mistakes. MarioGalaxy2433g5{ADMIN} 20:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for poiting that out, I have done it myself. JosephK19 08:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) New Main Page The vote for the new main page style has ended. The result was change to new style. Since you were one of the names who volunteered to update the page, you may do so at your convenience. Simply implement the new style when making the first article updates. Remember to update the featured article/picture weekly and to archive them like we used to. Have fun! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I have decided to promote you to rollback so you can use the since you are basically in charge of the Main Page, however, be aware that you do not have full administrative privileges, and that rollback permissions can be revoked at any time. Have fun, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 07:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I believe it is Wikitroid:Featured articles. That page has all the information about the system, including links to the pages for past articles and future articles (make sure you use the future articles list to avoid conflicts, place old articles in the past articles list). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:26, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::: I had a look at that and it says that it is done atomaticly, But it seems to have stoped working as there is nothing planed. JosephK19 08:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, the system swaps the article out on the main page every week with one from the future list, however, the future list must still be manually populated. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Just take a look at the history of all the pages, including the old main page, to see how it is done. If you have further questions, ask me on my talk page, but I will not be able to answer them immediately as, well, it is 12:55 AM for me on the West Coast of the US, so I am going to bed and will be on tomorrow. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::The reason why is that the target dosen't exist, so you get a red link: Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Week 49, 2007. Just click the link to create that weeks article, list it on future, next week's would be Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Week 50, 2007. After the articles have had their seven days of glory, move them to the past list. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Take a look at Wikitroid:Featured articles/Queue and look at the history to see what I did, I essentially moved the article to the correct datestamped queue, the same just needs to be done for the future articles on the correct date. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I just discovered something: with all single-digit months, you must prefix the number with 0, for example. Month 1 should be Month 01. I will do this for all the current ones. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 09:13, 1 January 2008 (UTC) RFA "Hi" isn't going to get you anywhere. I'll delete it unless it improves. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I have deleted yet another improperly filled out RfA request, please fill in ALL fields of the template. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :: I was in the middel of editing that, I just had to walk my dog JosephK19 08:08, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Your RfA has ended. Result: RfA closed early, nom has almost no chance of succeeding, see relevant page on Wikipedia. Result: RfA did not succeed (0/2/0, 0%). If you would like to run again, please read user comments on the RfA page. Good luck and happy editing, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:40, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Spelling You told Mario Galaxy that you fixed the spelling errors on your main page but there are still a lot there. Congrats on being in charge of the main page, it says that the featured artical changes monthly but I havn't seen it change. Metroidhunter32 22:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : That was a bit ago and i have editied it since then. I'l fix the spelling soon (note I live in the UK so some things are spelled diffently than in the USA). Thanks for the congrats, as for the featured artical i have just got back from a long holiday in italy and and was very ocupide before hand. Don't worry it shall be chained for next month. JosephK19 16:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::You spelled diff'er'ently, edited, and artic'le' wrong. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Yeh, well spelling is one of the things that my dyslexia has the biggest effect on. I tend only to pay alot of attention when it is important, otherwise I just make shore that my spelling is easy to read. JosephK19 19:58, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Video The Metroid Retrospective video should be removed if it is no longer avalible. If it is just something wrong with my computer please tell me. Metroidhunter32 21:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Oh now that is just rude. You put a title on my comment but you don't do anything about it! Metroidhunter32 14:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I realy sorry, just after i had done that i got called away, and then my computer started acting up so i couldent edit easly. I was looking for a sutibel replacement vidio, but so far have not found any thing, if you can surgest one please tell me. I am so sorry, I know what it is like to wait for a reply. Also as you mite have gathered their is nothing wrong with your commputer. JosephK19 20:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Just youtube metroid. There are tons and tons of stuff out there. You could change the name of the video so that it had a battle with the character in the featured article. It could have game reviews, endings (put a spoiler warning), or anything metroid based. You are only limited by your imagination on what to put down. If you don't want to worry about changing the title just youtube metroid retrospective. I just did and got over a hundred results. Metroidhunter32 22:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Notes and Warnings I should think that as an experienced user of Wikitroid you really should know better than this. First off, you need to stop making spelling mistakes like you do. It becomes a hassle for other editors. For example, you mispelled "Federation" in the image you recently uploaded, :File:Fediration fleet.jpg (now renamed :File:Federation fleet.jpg). If you have so much trouble checking your spelling, try downloading the Firefox web browser, which includes a spellchecker. And if I recall correctly, there is a spell checker function in the new rich text editor on Wikia (which you can enable in your preferences, if you haven't already). Secondly, please remember that all images uploaded to Wikitroid must have a copyright tag. In this case, the same image mentioned above, :File:Federation fleet.jpg lacked such a tag. Adding these tags is actually easier than it sounds and simply requires selecting an item from a dropdown menu on the upload form. For detailed instructions on doing this, as well as the other policies that deal with images, see the Image Policy. Lastly, please don't create test/example/sandbox articles in the main article space, as you did with Example Olympus class Battleship merged. These articles MUST be created as a subpage in your userpace. I have moved it to the proper location, User:JosephK19/Example Olympus class Battleship merged. You can move it back into the article mainspace with the correct title when it is ready to become a real article, not just an example. If you need any help, feel free to contact me on my talk page, , or to contact any other active administrators. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Image I love the Federation image you put up, but you need to give it the {={=f=a=n=a=r=t=}=} tag, or it will get deleted. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, fanart tagged images aren't allowed in articles. If the image was just of the two models, then it would be acceptable. It's fine on your page, as long as you: 1. Go to the image. 2. Click "Edit". 3. Paste this tag: {={=f=a=n=a=r=t=}=} (Remove the "=" signs.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.